Fanon:A Cowristmas Carol Stave 2
Back at it guys! Hope your holidays were fun :) Without further ado, here is A Cowristmas Carol New Characters? I had to do it. DanielTheWeeb - '''??? '''Stave 2 ' '''Weesel shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He put on his apple cap and got out of bed. The bulls were awake, and one was killing time by ramming its head up against Weesel's wall. Weesel picked up his stick and walked out of his shabby house. "Can you, like, '''not'???" Weesel shouted at the bull. The bull puffed its large nose and responded by charging straight towards him. Weesel placed a trap and the bull ran into it. The bull made puppy eyes at Weesel, as he held up a spike. "Not a chance, mate. It's the afternoon and you'r-" Weesel's eyes went wide. "Oh Mooo" he cursed. He had overslept and it was about time for the dreaded spirit to arrive. "Guess I'll deal with you, first. You'll go well with some steaming hot riiiice." Just as he was about to spike the bull through its side, a voice from behind him called. "Hark! Thou shall not kill on Cowristmas day! Especially bulls! Bulls are sacred, for they are bovine. Which makes them related to cows, and cows are great." Weesel gripped his stick and was about to knock the wind out of whoever dared say such a thing to him. But the thing was, that whoever was very much like wind. Weesel turned around to meet a floating Master ball. "Greetings, little weasel. I, the Ghost of Christmas Past, will Y33T you on quite a journey-" "No, you're not," Weesel growled. "I made plans just for today to enjoy time with my precious stick. *affectionately licks stick* The Ghost stared at him with great concern and took a ghostly step back. "Well then. You're going to whether you like it or not." Weesel looked up, his eyes flashing red. "None shall get in between me and my stick, not even a spirit." The Ghost drew his daggers lined with Ruby. "Guess I'll have to make it hard." Weesel drew his stick and hammer, and in the blink of an eye the ground around the spirit was patched with traps. "I know you're a transparent ghost thing, but in order to attack you must become solid, making you vunerable to everything a regular person is!" The Ghost did not answer with words, but instead drew his Ruby Repeater Crossbow. He proceeded to gatling gun the heck out of Weesel. "Ack," Weesel cried. He rushed toward The Ghost as fast as he could and put a spike on The Ghost's now-solid body, knocking him into a pit trap. The Ghost flared. "You are not to defy me! Bad things will happen if you try. '''Feel the power, fool!'''" The arrows were painfully lodged inside of Weesel, but he did not care. He would do anything for his stick, and then he did the unthinkable. He placed a spike next to the Ghost. "NOOOOOO-" and that was it. He had defied a spirit, and killed it. Far away in a tribe called WIKI, the leader, ThePokegeek5000, had a strange feeling. "I just feel like I lost part of me," he groaned. Patrik rolled his eyes. "It was probably that roasted Wolf you had for dinner last night. I knew North shouldn't have been trusted with the marinating! Melting cheese and putting sliced apples with a wolf carcass?? Your stomach is probably just not happy." Poke waved it off with a "Yeah". Back at Weesel's house, a cloaked figure suddenly appeard. "You who defies the powerful ones... the path you are headed down is perilous indeed. Dwell with me, and I will protect you from the spirits that are now angry..." Weesel groaned. "Who do you think you are, telling me to come with you? I want to have fun with my sti-" The cloaked figure whispered, "I brought rice and anime for you and your lovely little stick..." Weesel jumped up and down. "BLESSED ARE YOU, MY JOLLY FELLOW! If you say so... then I will come with you." The figure grinned. "Good."